Halo Wars Announcement Trailer
.]] Halo Wars Announcement Trailer TBhWlHauSpU The 'Halo Wars Announcement Trailer' was revealed on September 27, 2006 at the Microsoft X06 media briefing. X06 Trailer The trailer shown at the X06 began with an Ensemble Studios logo, followed by four M12 LRV Warthogs and two modified (turretless) Warthogs leaping over a rise in a snowy night landscape. Two Marines from the outfit ''Blue 6, dressed in Arctic uniforms that haven't been seen in any other Halo productions before are radioing in to UNSC Spirit of Fire, confirming their joining with Blue 5 (an outfit of five M808B Scorpion tanks) and their trajectory towards the last-known position of the recon force with whom communications were severed. The camera then pans to two members of the recon patrol that seem to have re-established contact, as they radio in to Blue 6 as they flee from an unidentified figure towards a waiting Warthog. Both Marines, however, are promptly gunned down by plasma fire, with one man surviving long enough to turn on his back and witness an Elite uncloaking. Screams are heard over the radio, and it is revealed that the last remaining patrol member has been killed. The Elite picks up the carcass and inspects it, after which he tosses it aside. Additional Elites uncloak behind him as eleven Banshees rise into the air and charge forward. All-out battle breaks out as several previously unknown dropships land which might be updated versions of the UNSC Albatross;accompanied by Shortsword, Scorpions, and Warthogs are deployed along the line. A wing of Banshees is shown wreaking havoc upon the UNSC air force, but several Marines taking cover behind an overturned Warthog are able to gun down the leader of several charging Elites with what appear to be Battle Rifles. The Battle Rifles, however, seem to be automatic, and the Marines are firing them in controlled bursts. These may be an older design of Battle Rifle, one with automatic capabilities. The camera then cuts to an over-the-shoulder from behind a Spartan, which reveals that the battle has already progressed to a point where several columns of smoke are rising from the destruction. The Spartan then identifies himself, along with his 4 Spartan squadmates as Spartan Group Omega. Their armor seems to be a modified version of the Mark VI MJOLNIR or what might be older variant of Mark V(Featured in Halo:CE) armour Mark IV which features no shielding, with the plate armor being more reminiscent of the armor seen in Halo 2 than the armor seen in Halo CE, albeit with a modified mouthpiece. The Spartans all seem to be carrying Battle Rifles. They give a bravado-charged "If they want war, we'll give 'em war", before the screen cuts to a Halo Wars logo and the trailer ends, but not before the X-box 360 logo appears. Currently, the one on the Halo Wars website includes the RP logo at the beginning. The rating of Halo Wars is pending. Music in the X06 Trailer The music begins with a restless violin section almost reminiscent of the music omnipresent the the Matrix series. The music then shifts into a triumphant, driving drum beat that takes a distinctive minor turn when the recon team is gunned down. When the surviving recon soldier is stabbed with the energy sword, perhaps the most recognizable piece of music is heard: the Gregorian chant section of the original Halo theme song is reworked into a mournful section that depicts the hopelessness and despair of the fight against the Covenant. As the Elite tosses aside the body, the music takes a distinctive modal shift into what sounds almost Middle Eastern, but immediately shifts again into what sounds increasingly reminiscent of the beat-driven riffs of Martin O'Donnell of the Halo series, perhaps hinting that he has been working with the Ensemble team, and indicating an increased level of collaboration between Bungie and Ensemble. After a desperate violin arpeggio, drum beats accent the brave words of Omega Leader, and the trailer ends with a simplistic low note that seems to be inspired by the simple tones of the Halo 3 Announcement Trailer. Trivia *The Banshees are either modified or a different model, as they have a ridge on their hoods and even feature headlights, as well as several individual LEDs on the engines instead of the faint glow from Halo: Combat Evolved. Regardless, the Banshees seem much more advanced than they should be, as they exhibit several features not seen in Halo: Combat Evolved. *The Elites appear to be lacking shields for their armor. *Interestingly, none of the Elites have weapons, being only one, or possibly two wielding energy swords, all others are unarmed. Category:Cinematics